


Killjoy

by 46hasu



Series: Linked Universe AU [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, linked universe au - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, No beta we die like mne, mentor/student to brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46hasu/pseuds/46hasu
Summary: Just another day of Wild grumbling about how Twilight never lets Wild do anything fun. Until he has a slip of tongue mid-battle.
Relationships: Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627771
Comments: 19
Kudos: 517





	Killjoy

“Killjoy,” Wild grumbled at Twilight as they watched the bear disappear on the horizon. Twilight never thought he’d see an animal so eager to get away from Hylians and he had washed farm animals. 

“Stick in the mud of a mentor,” Wild continued to grumble. “Hylian personification of dullness.”

“Maybe if you mounted a horse instead of  _ that _ ,” Twilight beckoned at the direction the bear fled. “I wouldn’t have said anything.”

“Where is the fun in mounting a regular wild horse?” Wild said as he walked back to camp. “Monsters don’t attack you if you have a bear. Especially if it’s on fire.”

“You were going to set a bear on fire again?!” Twilight asked, trying to suppress the old  _ terrifying  _ memories of Wild setting yet another forest on fire with a flaming bear. How Wild hasn't been named the Calamity instead of Ganon in his Hyrule, Twilight will never know. 

Wild scoffed as he turned to the direction of the camp. “I would never have done that to Honey. And the last time was an accident.”

Twilight was about to lecture Wild ( _ again _ ) about mounting fiery and nonfiery wild animals when he was interrupted by the sound of battle from the camp. They ran to see the other Links battling a hoard of bokoblins and moblins. Twilight swiftly joined the fight with Wild not too far behind him. 

Normal ambushes from monsters only took half an hour to finish but this one must have gone on for two whole hours. And it probably did considering their Hylia damned luck. 

Twilight successfully disarmed the last moblin and jumped out of its reach. If this one falls then the bokoblins might retreat. It should be an easy kill now that the moblin dropped its weapon far out of its reach. 

He ran to it, ready to deliver the final blow when the moblin did something bizarre. The moblin reached for the bokoblin that Wild was wrestling with and threw the monster to Twilight’s face. 

Normally, Twilight would have easily dodged that makeshift weapon but the hours of fighting left his body and mind weary. And before he could fully comprehend what happened, he was lying on his back as the moblin approached him with glee, weapon in hand. 

How the tables turn so quickly in battle. Twilight bit his tongue to make the spots dancing around his vision to disappear and reached for his sword. 

In a cruel twist of irony, it was Twilight who was the unarmed one now. 

He desperately tried to scramble away from the moblin to his sword but a part of him knew it would only be a matter of time until the club dropped and crushed his skull. That is if he was lucky and the moblin doesn’t prolong his demise. 

He glared at the approaching moblin if he’s gonna go then he will go with dignity. Just as the moblin let out a victorious screech, a blur of blue and blonde tacked the moblin to the ground. 

Wild forcibly snatched the club from the moblin and started to beat its ugly skull. Twilight watched, half in shock and half in awe, as Wild mercilessly rained attack after attack on the moblin. 

“Don’t touch my brother,” Wild screamed at the moblin landing a hit after each word until the moblin returned to the shadows. 

Twilight got to his feet with his muscles straining from the effort. Adrenaline was finally fading away as he scanned the area for remaining monsters and injured teammates. Luckily he found neither. 

Wild approached him with his sword and the club still in his hand. “Are you all right?”

Twilight accepted his sword from Wild and sheathed it. “Just a little tired but I’ll live. You?”

“Just a scratch but it’s not too deep.” 

Relief fully washed over him at the words and he relaxed. “Let’s get that bandaged up and -”

He stopped himself when he realized what Wild screamed at the moblin, moments before. A smile spread across his face as he looked at Wild, who noticed his change in demeanor with a frown.

Before Wild can ask, Twilight clapped his hand to Wild’s back warning a surprised “oof” from the teen. “You called me your  _ brother _ .” 

Wild’s face deepened in confusion until he realized what Twilight was talking about. The red spread to Wild’s face and ears as Twilight barked out a laugh. 

“So you don’t just see me as a ‘stick in the mud mentor,’” Twilight mocked Wild’s earlier tone. “Or ‘a Hylian personification of dullness.’”

Wild covered his face as Twilight continued to tease him. Twilight felt like he could laugh about this forever. Wild saw Twilight as his  _ brother _ . His heart could just burst from happiness. 

“I do think you are boring,” Wild mumbled as he ran towards the group. Twilight noticed how Wild didn’t deny the fact he did call Twilight his brother. 

He felt his smile grow wider as he followed Wild to the rest of the family. 

* * *

“And he called me his brother,” Twilight recounted the story to Time with the same smile he had earlier in the day. 

Time let out a hum, not looking up from his meal. Ever since that ambush Twilight seemed more energetic and expressive. He had told everyone in the group that Wild called Twilight “brother” and showed no signs of stopping any time soon. This had to be the fourth time, not that Time or anyone minded. 

He snuck a glance at Wild who seemed to grumble and sigh at the retelling of the story as he ate his dinner. But he never made any efforts to stop Twilight. It seemed that he didn’t mind and Time swore that he caught Wild smiling at some point when Twilight wasn’t looking. 

“Good to know he doesn’t see me as a boring old mentor,” Twilight laughed. 

“You  _ are  _ boring,” Wild said, not looking up from his meal. “And old.” 

Twilight let out an indignant squawk as Wild snickered at his reaction. 

Moments like these, Time thought as he watched the Heroes banter and laugh, were nice. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It hasn't even been a week since I found out about LinkedUniverse AU and the fact that I wrote this is pretty surprising  
> Comment and feedback are always welcome


End file.
